prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Greece
'Basics' There are three network operators in Greece': Cosmote', Vodafone and Wind. Cosmote has the best coverage but the worst speed. LTE has been started on 1800 Mhz on Cosmote and Vodafone. SIM cards are available in shops for a proof of ID like a passport. With all the three providers you have the choice between a call, text and data SIM card and a data-only SIM with lower data rates but no calls and SMS possible. 'Cosmote' Cosmote is the national provider with the most subscribers and the best coverage in 2G and 3G but often very slow speeds compared to the competitors: 2G 3G Cosmote Coverage. 4G/LTE was launched in 2012 and is available in about 40 cities so far: 4G Cosmote Coverage on 1800 Mhz and is available for prepaid 'Cosmokarta' Their prepaid SIM for talk, text and data is called Cosmokarta or What's up. They are available for 5.01 EUR without credit in their stores (store locator). Default rate is the daily tariff of 1 EUR in 24 hours and 20 MB maximum up to 3G speed. If used more, speed will be reduced. Two different bundles can be booked on Cosmokarta or What's up: *Internet Monthly Pass 60: 60 MB in 31 days: 3 EUR, overuse: 1.03 EUR/MB, up to 3G speed *Internet Monthly Pass 200: 500 MB in 30 days: 5 EUR, overuse: 1.03 EUR/MB, up to 4G speed Both packages can be subscribed by calling 1330 free of charge. Some more packages are available for What's up only, but they include domestic texts and data. 'Internet on the Go prepaid' Their prepaid SIM for data only has the following starter packs available: *20 € for COSMOTE Sim Pack includes 10 € credit. *35 € for COSMOTE Full Pack includes USB Stick and SIM with 20 € credit. *89 € for COSMOTE 4G Full Pack includes 4G USB Stick and SIM with 30€ credit. You can book these packages: Passes can be booked on their website. Navigation to there is free of charge. 'SIM sizes' Both combi micro/regular and nano SIM 'More information' APN: internet 'Vodafone '''Greece Vodafone Greece is the 2nd network in Greece what subscribers, coverage and speed is concerned: Vodafone 2G 3G Coverage. 4G Coverage is on 1800 Mhz and limited to Athens, Thessaloniki and a few other places 4G Coverage list. 'Kartointernet' Vodafone offers a prepaid data SIM called KartoInternet on 2G and 3G at their stores (store locator) The 15 € for the SIM starter pack include 15 days and a maximum of 2 GB of internet. It supports VoIP like Skype but can not be used for phone calls, meaning there is only data in this offer. *The 30 minutes and 3 days packages can only be booked by SMS, all other packages by recharge vouchers too *Vodafone does not allow tethering on the iPad (throught Carrier settings) but it works with the same SIM card on iPhone (Carrier settings 14.0) as long as you specify the same APN for tethering and regular surf (web.session) *Once connected, you can check your datas balance at http://services.vodafone.gr/services/infrequent/displayTimer.action?request_locale=en *Ortwin Gentz at FutureTap describes how to get 3G data access using Vodafone KartoInternet. ---- 'Vodafone Prepay / CU' The voice, text and data SIM are called Vodafone Prepay or CU. The connection set for Prepay is 5 EUR, CU is free. Recharge vouchers are available for 5, 10, 15, 20 and 30 EUR. Default data option is the daily rate of 1 € for up to 15 MB. There are two additional packages for phone & data called Surf & Email 60 and Surf & Email 100, good for 120 MB for 3 € and 500 MB for 5 € respectively. They are intended for smart phones and can be purchased by an activation call or SMS from a prepaid Vodafone CU SIM card. The charge is deducted from the previously loaded units. They ban VoIP and seem to be degrading Skype so it is virtually impossible to Skype with these packages'. I'f you load 5 EUR, you actually get 4,86 EUR net worth because of a 12% telecommunication tax. Both plans are good for 30 days (The data has to be used up insiede a month from activation) and can be activated by calling 1286 and typing code "55" for S&E 100, or send an SMS with SURF60 or SURF100 to 19109 (you need to put the SIM into a phone to do that). 'SIM sizes' Combi regular and micro SIM 'More information' *APN for Kartointernet: web.session *APN for Prepay and CU: webonly.vodafone.gr 'Wind Hellas Wind is the smallest network provider in Greece, but can give good speeds where available in 2G and 3G at very attractive rates. So check before: Wind Coverage Map '''F2G F2G is the name of their prepaid talk, text and data line. The connection pack is free, but you have to buy a top-up card for 10, 15, 20 or 30 EUR. You can also buy the sim card for 5 EUR including 0,55 EUR credit, 60 min, 50 text and 20 MB (valid for 30 days) but without top-up right from the start at their stores: Wind Store Locator Two different data packages can be booked on the F2G SIM: *Giga Surf: 1 GB in 30 days for 5 EUR *Mega Surf. 5 GB in 30 days for 15 EUR Both bundles can be activated up to 4 times in a month on www.f2g.gr or the F2G app. Above bundle charge is 1 EUR per 20 MB. 'Mobile Broadband' Wind also sells their Mobile Broadband without contract data-only SIM card. The connection pack comes in 3 different varieties: *SIM only: 6 GB data included in 30 days: 14.90 EUR *SIM with USB modem: 6 GB included in 30 days: 29.90 EUR *SIM with WiFI router: 6 GB included in 30 days: 49.90 EUR Following top ups are available: These SIM cards can be loaded with Wind top up cards. To activate a pack, text the 16 digit number to 1268. To check data balance, text free SMS to 1228 with the word "balance". This SIM is for data only and no SMS but these two numbers. 'More information' *APN: gint.b-online.gr /or/ gnet.b-online.gr If you register online you can check your balance, add packages and top up (with credit card or PayPal). Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Cosmote Category:Vodafone Category:Wind